


Four

by Kamiki



Series: Tumblr Fanfic Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking short fanfic prompts/requests on Tumblr.</p><p>maybe-moriarty: pre-serum Steve saving up nickels to buy Buck some roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

Four. Who buys anyone four roses?

Steve Rogers paced outside the florists shop, looking down at the four beautiful red roses, wrapped into pretty paper and tied with a bow. He had really only been able to afford three, but the florist had taken pity on the tiny shrimp of a man and gave him four.

He thought about tossing them into garbage as he walked back to their tiny Brooklyn apartment, his insecurity causing his weak heart to rattle against his ribcage. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it; that was several weeks worth of sketches and one newspaper advertisement commission he had skimped and saved for.

When Steve got home, Bucky wasn’t home yet. They didn’t have a vase, so he got out a sturdy waterglass and put the roses in, delicately arranging them until his artists’ eye was happy. He scrabbled “For Bucky” on a scap of paper and left them in the kitchen as he headed towards the small living room to read.

It was nearly dark when Bucky came home. His overshirt was slung over his shoulder, his body glistening with sweat and his undershirt covered in grime. “I’m home, Steve-O,” he called, kicking off his heavy boots as he came in through the kitchen door. His eyes caught sight of the red roses and he blinked, surprised. He grabbed them by the stems and walked the embarrassingly small amount of paces it took to get from the kitchen to the living room. “What are the hell are these?” he asked.

Steve looked up from his sketchbook, his heart pounding in his throat. “They’re roses.”

"No shit," Bucky teased, his lop sided grin spreading over his face. "Steve, I know how much these cost, whatdidya go and buy these for?" he asked, coming over.

Steve shrugged, his face burning. Did we make the wrong choice? That money could have gone to food or maybe even a new sketchpad or… “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I thought since, you know, we’ve kind of been…” he flustered so damn easily. “I just thought maybe it was the right thing to do but I mean I know its different with us since well you’re not a dame and all and….”

Bucky let Steve stutter and ramble on, leaning against the door frame. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he prowled over. He grabbed Steve’s small frame and hefted him up into his arms with one fell swoop, his muscular arms flexing as he lifted him up. Steve wrapped his legs around his waist by instinct, putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to steady himself.

"Ya punk," Bucky teased, before pressing his mouse against Steve’s enthusiastically. "They’re beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Want one of your own? Send it here: http://foxyfussings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
